Fon Slots
thumb|300px|Sephiroth Trees entstehen an den Fon Slots von [[Auldrant]] Fon Slots sind Schlüsselelemente aus Tales of the Abyss. Mit ihnen verbunden sind die Fon Slot Chambers (FSC), die Teil des Kampfsystems von Tales of the Abyss sind. Allgemeines Fon Slots sind an sämtlichen belebten und unbelebten Existenzen auf Auldrant vorhanden. Selbst Auldrant selbst als Planet besitzt Fon Slots, die als Sephiroth bekannt sind. Fon Slots ermöglichen es Fonons, in den Körper einzudringen und ihn wieder zu verlassen. Dieser Vorgang ist unabdingbar für die Anwendung von Fonic Artes, bei der die Fonons mithilfe der Fon Slots erspürt und bewusst in den Körper eingesogen werden müssen. Fon Slots können auf unterschiedliche Weise manipuliert werden. Bei den Sephiroth findet dies etwa durch die Passage Rings statt, die die austretenden Memory Particles zu sogenannten Sephiroth Trees formen. Ein Fon-Slot-Siegel ist dazu imstande, die Fon Slots einer Person zu verschließen und sie dadurch an der Anwendung von Fonic Artes zu hindern. Diese Form der Manipulation ist im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss an Jade Curtiss zu beobachten. Fon Slots können auch von fähigen Fonists markiert werden, um die entsprechenden Personen als Freunde zu kennzeichnen. Diese werden dann von kurz darauf angewandten flächendeckenden Fonic Artes nicht getroffen. Isofons sind dazu imstande, über ihre Fon Slots miteinander in Verbindung zu treten, sofern diese offen sind. Die größten Fon Slots des menschlichen Körpers sind die Augen, weshalb eine mittlerweile verbotene Technik existiert, diese zu manipulieren, damit eine Person stärkere Fonic Artes anwenden kann. Durch diese Manipulation, die Fonic Sight genannt wird, ist es möglich, drei Mal so viel Fonons in den Körper zu absorbieren. Allerdings müssen diese auch kontrolliert werden, wozu viele Anwender der Fonic Sight nicht imstande sind. Folgen sind oft schwerwiegend für den Anwender und möglicherweise auch für Umstehende, wodurch das Verbot begründet ist. Geschichte Fon Slots sind ein gelegentlich erwähnter, aber außerordentlich wichtiger Aspekt von Tales of the Abyss. Beim Überfall auf die Tartarus werden von Largo die Fon Slots von Jade über das Fon-Slot-Siegel geschlossen, sodas Jade keinen Zugriff mehr auf seine Fonic Artes hat, die er in dem Kampf gegen die Liger Queen in den Cheagle Woods hatte anwenden können. Im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss ist Jade unbeobachtet durchweg damit beschäftigt, das Fon-Slot-Siegel zu entsiegeln, wodurch er nach und nach seine zuvor bereits erlernten Artes wieder freischaltet. Im Choral Castle macht sich Dist auf Aschs Wunsch hin an den Fon Slots von Luke fon Fabre zu schaffen. In der Fomicry-Maschine, in der Luke geboren worden ist, öffnet Dist die Fon Slots von Luke und macht sie somit zugänglich für Aschs Bewusstsein, der daraufhin telepathisch Kontakt mit Luke aufnehmen kann. Asch hat dies in der Hoffnung getan, dass er sich mit seinem Replica verbünden kann, um gemeinsam gegen Van Grants anzugehen, dessen Pläne er durchkreuzen will. Lukes Fon Slots werden auch ein weiteres Mal auf der Katsbert Ferry von Van manipuliert, der Luke ein Schlüsselwort (Foolish Replica Luke) einflüsterte. Van nennt dieses Schlüsselwort am Passage Ring von Akzeriuth und zwingt damit Lukes Fon Slots, sich zu öffnen und die Hyperresonance in ihrer vollen Kraft freizugeben, sodass der Passage Ring und zugleich der Sephiroth Tree zerstört werden. In Chesedonia werden die Fon Slots von Guy Cecil manipuliert, indem Sync ein besonders seltenes Daathic Fonic Arte an ihnen anbringt. Sync verflucht Guy mit einem sogenannten Curse Slot, der Informationen aus dem Gehirn des Opfers liest und dessen Erinnerungen benutzt und selektiert hervorholt, um es zu kontrollieren. Bei Guy führt die Anwendung des Curse Slots dazu, dass Sync Guys inneren Wunsch nach Rache an Duke Fabre hervorholt, sodass Guy Luke attackiert und umbringen will. Guy kann sich dessen des Öfteren erwehren, bis der Curse Slot im Theor Forest jedoch zu tief verankert ist. Ion entfernt ihn daraufhin in Grand Chokmah. Im Verlauf der Besuche der Sephiroth verstopfen Tear Grants' Fon Slots langsam mit Miasma, weil ihre körpereigenen Seventh Fonons mit Miasma kontaminiert werden. Tear erkrankt daher schwer und nimmt eine Weile lang Medizin, die ihr ein wenig hilft. Beim Tod von Ion nimmt dieser jedoch ihre kontaminierten Seventh Fonons in sich auf, sodass sie als Teil von ihm gelten und sich mit ihm auflösen und in den Fon Belt zurückkehren. Fon Slot Chambers Während der Marking-Vorgang zur Kennzeichnung von Freunden und Feinden im Kampf zwar durchaus angewandt wird, aber automatisch vonstatten geht, sind die Fon Slot Chambers ein Teil des Kampfsystems, der bewusst angewandt werden muss. Diese sind im Menü unter "Battle" unter dem Punkt "FSC" aufzufinden. Fon Slot Chambers sind normale Objekte, die im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss gefunden werden können. Insgesamt existieren vier verschiedene Arten von Fon Slot Chambers, die sich unterschiedlich auf die Anwendung oder Effekte von Artes auswirken. Die Artes einer Figur können mit jeweils einer Art der Fon Slot Chambers ausgerüstet werden, um einen Vorteil daraus zu gewinnen. Hierbei gibt es Stufen, die erreicht werden können und die die Effekte des jeweiligen Fon Slot Chambers erhöhen. Insgesamt kann jedes Fon Slot Chamber bei jedem Arte eine Stufe von 6 erreichen, was anhand der Leiste unterhalb der Artes im FSC-Menü zu sehen ist. Die höheren Stufen werden durch Einsatz der Fon Slot Chambers erreicht, verschwinden aber nicht, wenn ein neues Fon Slot Chamber an dem Arte angebracht wird. Rein theoretisch kann jedes Fon Slot Chambers an sämtlichen Artes angebracht werden, aber nicht alle erfüllen einen Effekt. Kurzgefasst *Fon Slots sind ungesehene Öffnungen in belebten und unbelebten Existenzen, die den Ein- und Austritt von Fonons ermöglichen. Sie sind unabdingbar für die Nutzung von Fonic Artes, für die Fonons in den Körper aufgenommen werden müssen. *Die zehn größten Fon Slots von Auldrant selbst sind die Sephiroth. *Fon Slots können auf vielerlei Weise manipuliert werden, um etwa die Stärke von Fonic Artes zu erhöhen, Fonic Artes vollkommen zu verhindern oder unterbewusste Wünsche hervorzuholen. *Im Kampfsystem wirken sich die Fon Slot Chambers aus, bei denen es sich um Objekte handelt, mit denen Artes ausgestattet werden können, um zusätzliche Effekte zu erhalten. __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Schlüsselelemente Kategorie:Kampfsystem